


The Road That's Paved In Gold-Arc 1

by Jamaican Princess (Rocquellan)



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mpreg, Out of Character, POV Outsider, Rimming, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Jamaican%20Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takaba Ayashi made sure his little boy stayed off the radar of sex hungry alphas, because he wanted his son to be a ‘normal’ kid for as long as possible. Get an education, start a career, have a life of his own without the life altering changes of a family: a mate and/or child(ren)...</p><p>...it was a good dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road That's Paved In Gold-Arc 1

**Author's Note:**

> Akihito is fifteen years old here and Asami is twenty five. Read at your own risk.

The typical time-frame for omegas to experience their first heat was at thirteen years old. With hormonal suppressants, first heats can be held off for about three-six years. Alphas similarly started knotting at thirteen years old also. 

Alpha Takaba Ayashi understood this, and made sure his omega son started taking suppressants from as early as eleven years old. There was also the early bloomers to consider and if his boy was one, he didn't get the chance to find out. Three years later he made sure his little boy stayed off the radar of sex hungry alphas, because he wanted his son to be a ‘normal’ kid for as long as possible. Get an education, start a career, have a life of his own without the life altering changes of a family: a mate and/or child(ren).

There were laws against cruelty to Omegas, which stated a parent was expected to offer their child to a government Alpha facility if an alpha wasn’t available at the the time of an omega’s first heat. First heats were dangerous to an omega if left unchecked, and could prove harmful to an omega’s overall health. 

First heats were in fact dangerous, but Ayashi knew that alpha higher ups cared about their libido more than they cared for the state of omegas. And if his little Akihito went into heat and within the first twenty four hours he wasn’t knotted, then Ayashi could face up to a year in prison for neglect and abuse. A legal way to say ‘We have an alpha readily available if you don’t to fuck your boy, hand him over or else...’. But he didn’t want that to happen, hated with a passion the idea of some unknown alpha mating and knotting his young son; claiming him and possibly getting him pregnant.

It was inevitable in some way though, doesn’t mean he has to like it. He’s an alpha himself, he was offered Akihito’s mother and he took her without question. But he cared for and loved her. They had a beautiful son together.

“Hey dad!”

Ayashi looked up as his son entered their apartment. “Hey, Aki-chan. How was school today?”

Akihito threw down his book bag, shrugged, loosened his tie and had his coat hanging off the back of a chair while he head to the fridge. “Not bad, too much homework.”

“Homework makes you smarter, Aki-chan, you know that,” Ayashi answered, bespectacled eyes roaming over a transcript he was reading over on the couch when his son came in. The Editor was a dick! Of course he knows how to spell. What a rude man for laying into him for a simple typo. Especially when the content of his draft was so juicy he’s sure he would hit the jackpot with this story, a story about an up and coming business man so shrewd and cunning most of his enemies hadn’t known when the rug had been pulled from under their feet until it was too late. This man, shrouded in so much mystery he didn’t even seem to have a name, was silently taking over the underworld.

“So, what did you do today, dad?” Akihito asked while he drank from the orange juice carton, gulping down the juice.

“Akihito...” Ayashi levelled sternly when he turned around to see his son doing something he told him not to do repeatedly.

Akihito waited until he was done drinking to apologize and promise never to do it again.

“Empty promises. Anyway, I went down to the beach, spent an hour taking in the surf and and the sun,” Ayashi stated proudly.

Akihito plopped down on the couch beside his father, looked him straight in the eyes and smirked. “The editor pissed you off again, huh?”

Ayashi hung his head and sighed, his son knew him too well. “Anyway, dinner’s in the fridge, it’s leftovers...” Akihito groaned. “...Now go wash up, I’ll have it out for you when you’re done.”

Ayashi smiled. They weren’t well off, but he did the best that he could for his son and he knew Akihito appreciated it. He never complained for real. Akihito’s mother, another omega, was killed in an accident when he was just a baby and for all of his son’s life it’s been just the two of them. His son was his world. He was tied to his mate physical and spiritually. No-one else had ever lived up to her image. He taught his son that being an omega doesn’t meaning showing his belly to the first alpha biting at his heels and he should be independent and willful.

It’s a lesson Akihito learned well.

Besides, most omegas weren’t expected to pass high school because of their nature. But even for the few that did manage it, they later succumbed to societal rules about hierarchical roles and restrictions. They even separated the schools each set would attend.

Discrimination against omegas were rampant. So rampant it was like the norm. He became a journalist partly to expose the classism of modern society, in the hopes that his son would have a chance to live a better life. 

Ayashi set the table after the food was done.

“Hey dad? Someone went into heat at school today, he was rushed from the school by the head of the Welfare Management Committee and the school nurse,” Akihito said while he sat and inhaled the rich aroma of spaghetti and meatballs.

“Mmm,” Ayashi grunted. “Another one? Seems strange.”

There was nothing strange about young omegas going into heat at their school as long they were dealt with effectively and properly and their parents/guardian were contacted. What was strange was the rate in which omegas were going into heat at that particular school. More than any other in the state that he knew of. At least two per week... _in each junior high class and half of the high school population_.

Ayashi’s interest was very much piqued. Because, the only reason he knew was because his son went to the school and told him about what was happening. Things like these doesn’t usually make headlines, omegas are expected to already go into heat by then, but something about the entire thing just didn’t sit well with him.

...........

“Good morning, Miko Aiko-san. I’m Takaba Ayashi with the Daily Tokyo Report...” Ayashi leveled his ID at the woman staring at him questioningly from her front door. “Just doing a piece on the everyday struggles of omegas and would like to ask you a few questions about your son?”

The woman looked uncertain. “Um...I’m not really sure...”

“Just simple questions, please.” Ayashi put as much sincerity in his voice as he could muster. “A lot of alphas don’t truly understand what makes an omega strong and why they should be treated with more respect. I just want to help open the eyes of the masses.”

Ayashi smiled when the woman nodded her head in agreement, a half appreciative smile tugging at her lips. She was an omega herself, after all. He could just tell; alpha instincts. “Come in. My husband’s at work, you understand?”

Ayashi stepped over the threshold. “I do.”

She offered tea and he accepted.

The conversation started out simple enough. Name of her son, age, his everyday lifestyle. He played basketball, just like his Akihito and started getting supplementary hormonal treatment from the school three months ago, just like his Akihito. It seemed like a good idea at the time, little shots to reinforce whatever hormonal treatment the kids were getting at home for all the ninth graders so they could more than likely get into high school before experiencing their first heat. The government pushed for fair use by all when it came to getting an education, but omega high schools were so small compared to alpha high schools, simply because at least 50% of heated omegas when knotted got pregnant and only a handful actually endeavored to further their education and become self sufficient without an alpha.

When Ayashi visited other parents over the next couple of days on his impromptu investigation, he found what seemed to be a trend. Most of the kids going into heats were boys or girls with an unstable home life. More than half belonged to single parents, but the other half had some unsteady home life going on and it made him feel strongly that his son was in imminent danger. He had to get to him as soon as possible.

...............

“Holy crap, that test was hard.”

Akihito looked over at Haruma, a classmate of his that believed in the fairy tale life with an alpha living happily ever after with kids, so he didn’t put much stock in school. “The test was easy, stop being a hard ass.”

They weaved their way through the throng of students leaving the school. Haruma grinned sheepishly. “I’m not smart like you, Akihito.”

Akihito huffed. “Will you quit saying that? You can do anything you put your mind to, ok?”

“Including snagging this hot, rich alpha I’ve had my eyes on to be my mate?” Haruma asked hopefully, adjusting his backpack with a dreamy look on his face.

Akihito sighed hopelessly with a half smile tugging on his lips. Despite his own beliefs, he truly believed that if settling with a family was an omegas dream, then they should have it. He just hoped those same omegas understood that not every alpha was a knight in shining armor or a prince charming. “Including that. But I hope you have realistic expectations and don’t get yourself in trouble if you decide to, the outside world isn’t a pretty place.”

At his advice, Haruma scrunched his nose. “Are you a high school kid or a high priest?”

Akihito smiled before pulling away towards the side exit without answering.

“Yo, where to?” Haruma asked puzzled.

“Nurses office,” Akihito answered before heading off with a wave.

“Yo, Takaba! Party at six tomorrow!” A voice shouted down the hallway and Akihito grinned. He enjoyed a good party as much as the next kid and he knew Dave’s would be awesome. He was looking forward to it.

..........

Nurse Fumio was a thirty year old omega who always wore her hair in a huge bun with a small pair of glasses on her nose. She wore a lot of make-up, but she was nice. Who Akihito didn’t really like was the man from the Welfare Management committee, who always oversaw the treatment of Omegas in the nurse’s presence. He was a beady eyed forty something man with a lanky frame, who was very tall and a bit menacing. He sat across the room from them with a clipboard and pen in his hands, watching them from over wire rimmed glasses.

“How was class today, Takaba-san?” Fumio asked warmly.

“Fine.” 

“Did you start your midterm tests today?” Her voice was friendly, even while she pulled an ampule and a needle from her desk.

Akihito nodded.

“I’m sure you’ll be getting very good grades.” She looked over the rim of her glasses at him and smiled, even while she stuck the needle in the ampule and drew out the liquid inside. The color of the mixture caught his eyes, it was different from what he was used to. A murky brown instead of opaque.

“What is that?”

“This?” The woman inquired while she tapped out the air bubbles.

“The colour’s different...”

Fumio hummed. “Yes. For now, we’re changing the treatment, giving you stronger dosage hormones because after a while your body gets used to the low dosed one.”

Akihito thought about it, then he asked. “Did you let my dad know you’re going to change it at least?”

The woman’s eyes flitted to the man’s uncertainly for a moment before she returned her gaze to Akihito, walking over and trying to be subtle while she wiped his hip with cotton and alcohol. 

Akihito had pulled his shirt up and his pants waist down without question because he was so used to it.

“Yes, yes we did. Of course we would, it’s procedure.”

For some reason, her answer didn’t placate Akihito completely. It might have been the tone of her voice or the tenseness in the atmosphere after he asked his question. It might be the fact that he’s even more aware of the man at his back, shrouded in more mystery than usual.

The needle plunged in, so familiar Akihito was more startled that it was being drawn out of his hip before he realized. It was accompanied a few seconds later by a wave of coldness that ran up his spine and a bout of light-headedness that was par of the course.

“You can lie down for the a bit,” the nurse intoned and Akihito shifted until he was on his back, on the bed.

“I know you feel nauseous, it will pass in a bit.” She smiled.

One second Akihito was looking at her perfectly aligned white teeth and red lipstick, and the next, there was nothing.

..........

The nurse stood and looked at the other occupant of the room with a raised eyebrow after the teen had passed out. “What do you think? Normally they take a while to go under.”

The man nodded, thought about it, then answered, “The alpha doesn’t expect him until the next two days at least, but if we could get him delivered now we could start working on the next one.”

The woman nodded. “But how would we explain him going into heat so soon after his hormone shot?”

The man smirked. “The hormone wasn’t sufficient anymore.”

The woman nodded. She looked down at the student, his peaceful, young face before reaching for his file and rifling through the papers, skimming the information. “His stats are good. Unmated, blond, lithe and healthy...he fits the criteria of our client perfectly.”

“Was the money in the account?” The man asked, ghost of a smarmy smile on his lips. The money he made from these transactions were bountiful. He could retire at forty five if he kept this up. Besides, Omegas were only good for breeding, getting fucked by alphas and having babies. They didn’t need an education, they’ll all get screwed in the end. He firmly beleived that.

Fumio went over to her desk with a nod before producing a monetary transcript. “Two million yen.”

The man looked over the papers and a true smile bloomed on his face. “Get one of our orderly from the hospital to take him out and prep him for transfer, I’ll deal with his...” The man skimmed over the family information of Akihito’s file. “...Father.”

Fumio nodded. “As you wish.”

..........

The older Takaba knew without a doubt, could feel it in the pit of his stomach heavy like stones; he was too late. He didn’t wait on his son to come home after school, he headed there himself after his discovery.

What if his son was next? How much, or what were they getting for giving up these kids? Messing them up and destroying their futures for the pleasure and entertainment of out of control alphas?

It was five thirty in the evening when he pulled up to the school gate, identified himself as a parent looking for his son, needing to talk to his teacher and then drove inside. He was met at the front of the building by Akihito’s grade teacher.

“Takaba Ayashi-san? To what do I owe the pleasure?” The man was a thirty something year old, tall and skinny with bangs on his forehead who goes by the name Hisoka-sensei. He normally stayed back for cram school, so Ayashi knew he would be able to reach him so late in the evening.

“My son, have you seen him?”

Sensei looked taken aback, sticking his hands in his pockets as he shifted nervously on his feet. “You weren’t notified?”

Ayashi’s stomach sank. “No, I wasn’t.” Anger started to course through him, building slowly. “Where. Is. My. Son?”

The teacher took an unsteady step back at the anger radiating of the parent. “He went into heat some time after school. I was notified by the nurse’s station, who told me they would contact you and let you know what was happening.”

Ayashi angrily grabbed his phone out of his pocket, was about to thrust it in the man’s face, showing no missed calls, when he realized the screen was blank. The battery had died. Shit. “What the hell?”

“P...procedure mandates that we move all in heat omegas immediately without hesitation...” the teacher trailed off and Ayashi felt like pulling his hair out. 

“Ok, fine. But this isn’t over. There’s no way my son would go into heat so suddenly at just the drop of a hat...”

“There’s no way of knowing that, Takaba-san.”

Ayashi snarled. “I know, because there’s patterns...”

The man looked confused and worried.

“...And as soon as I figure the angle of all your involvements, you’re all going down.”

The man gulped, giving more credence to Ayashi’s words. Takaba Ayashi smiled cruelly, jumped in his car and took off. Wherever Akihito ended up, wherever his son was, come high, come low, he’ll find him. He’ll take him home and make everything ok; that’s what being a good father was all about.

..........

Akihito woke slowly, consciousness creeping up on him like a beam of light in a dark tunnel. One of the first things he registered was movement, he was in a vehicle or something based on the thrum of the engine under the seat he was slumped against. He realized he was nauseous and out of it, that he was very much in a state he wasn’t in before. He noticed his throat was extremely dry and when he tried to open his eyes, it took a few tries.

His first sight was the passing scenery outside a rolled up car window and the fact that it was night. He drew in a deep breath slowly, realizing that there was a slow burn deep in his stomach and he felt so incredibly hot, like his body was burning up.

What was happening...? Akihito had no idea.

“You’re awake?”

Akihito shifted gingerly to see the face of the mysterious voice that asked the question. His instincts shifted to fear of the unknown. “Where am I? Who are you?”

The man sat with his legs crossed and his eyes looking forward. He wore a pinstripe suit and black leather shoes. He looked to be somewhere in his twenties with his hair cropped. Behind him, the car door was lined with snifter glasses and shot glasses. The floor of the car was extended. A limousine then. At his question, the man turned his head to stare at Akihito before he shifted his entire body so he was facing him. Then he held his chin between his fingers and lifted it so he could see clear into his eyes.

Akihito’s nostrils flared at the proximity; the scent, the heat rolling off the man. Something primal and deep awoke inside him and he was finding it incredibly hard to tether himself, to not fall into the void of the awakenings in his body.

“I’m the alpha that’s going to take you home, tie you to my bed and fuck you so hard you won’t know up from down.”

Those thin lips broadened into a wide smile, and Akihito would kick himself for finding them so sinfully hot. For wanting them on him, taking and giving. For finding the touch of those fingers searing where they rested. But he knew, deep down, that he didn’t consent to this. He had no recollection of what happened after he went into the nurse’s office and it set him on edge in a way that countered the rivulet of sexual heat travelling through his veins. Rivalling it.

This man, this alpha wanted to mate him and he got the distinct impression the word no would not be on the table. It would have hurt, but if he had the choice, he wouldn’t give it up to just any alpha he came across when he went into heat. He wanted a choice, dammit. “I...I don’t...”

“ _Shshshsh_ ,” the unknown man cut in, and he brought his head down, lips inches away from Akihito’s and his hot breath on Akihito’s feverish skin caused his dick to spike like a compass and his ass to clench and unclench in anticipation. He was starting to slick and despite what his body wanted, his mind had other ideas.

“Under my regime, the word ‘no’ is a blasphemy.”

The man’s lips were searing hot as it plundered his mouth, and despite how needy Akihito’s heat made him a part of him still didn’t want this. He wanted to have a choice, dammit, a say in how his body was used and by whom. He wanted his father’s words and idealism to mean something. He wanted to be more and do more and these people were taking that choice away from him.

His father. Choices. Consent. All things robbed from him in the blink of an eye. 

He needed to find his father.

The thought caused a surge of adrenaline through Akihito that briefly eclipsed most of the oestrogen in his body. He wanted it so bad, but not now, not here and not under these circumstances. Even while the man (he didn’t even have the decency to introduce himself, what type of person was he?) blanketed his body with his while he kissed him into the back seat of the car, his hands kept flailing around, feeling for something, anything he could latch on to. Glasses clinked as his hands ran over a pocket in the side door on his side, lined with what felt like upturned cut glasses for drinking. In his panic, he grabbed one and without thinking brought his hand up, hitting the man square upside the head with it.

“Fuck. _Fuck!_ ” The man screamed after pulling back, holding the side of his head while blood seeped between his fingers. 

Akihito dropped the glass and backed up against the car door, watching the man with wide, frightful eyes while his heart pounded against his ribcage and the palpitations sounded like cicadas buzzing in his ears.

“You little _shit._ The man snarled and Akihito tried to move away when the man lunged for him, his eyes murderous. But there wasn’t anywhere to really go in the proximity of a lengthened car. So when Akihito moved off the seat his bicep was grabbed painfully, then he was shoved into the side of the car so hard he saw stars and all the paraphernalia fell with a clink or a thud. He crumpled to the floor.

“Come here,” the guy snarled and Akihito cried out when he was pulled by the hair to sitting back in the seat while the guy pinned him with both hands. Their faces were inches apart, both of them panting and Akihito would have spat in his face, except he was slapped so hard across the jaw he kept his mouth shut. The copper tang of blood tasted in his mouth.

The guy’s eyes burned. He was a sadist.

“You hit me, you little shit.” 

The statement was said in shock. Akihito suddenly remembered his father’s exact words about alphas; _Most are selfish dicks with a gold spoon in their mouth. They know nothing of what hard life really means, of what their omegas really go through and what it means to not be on top in this world..._ Akihito smirked. “Not like you didn’t ask for it...”

That garnered him another slap and this time he brought his hand up and tried to push the man away, trying to fight him off, clawing and shouting.

“FUCK!” The man screamed in pain when Akihito managed to knee him in the balls. Hard. The car swerved to the side and stopped, a voice breaking through an unseen speaker.

“Sir, you alright?”

Panting, Akihito fumbled to unlock the door. It wouldn’t budge. “Shit!” He then pulled up the knob for the lock by the window and this time the door flew open and he stumbled out.

“GET HIM!” The alpha screamed, doubled over while he held his junk, and Akihito ran across the empty street, not another car in sight, to the line of trees on the other side.

..........

Asami hadn’t intended to stay back to the Grand Opening of a new upscale restaurant in Otawara so late. But he was business partners with the owner and a small party turned into a huge event with politicians and influential people he would need to do business with in the future to strengthen his foothold in the underground market. He’d put himself out there, strengthening his rapport and gaining backing.

It was after eleven and he was driving himself in his black Mercedes S-class down the lonely back highway that took him back to the bustling Tokyo city. His home.

His ‘assistants’ had offered to drive him, but he gave both Kirishima and Suoh the night off. He’d been running them ragged with eliminating some competition and gathering intel for the last week. They needed a break.

They’d protested and he admired their loyalty, but if they were to be 100% up to standard they needed rest, and food...and sex, most likely. Suoh had a mate, Kirishima didn’t. Not anymore, just like him. The parallels ended there though. While his mate was taken by an explosion meant for him, Kirishima’s mate died from lung cancer shortly after he started working for him. He would have helped more, but he’d just known them and Aiko’s condition was too advanced for any sort of effective treatment. His mate, Moriko...

Something broke the treeline and ran out into the middle of the road before collapsing. Asami floored his brakes in a panic, burning rubber on the asphalt as he narrowly missed running over...what the hell...was it a kid? 

Pulling his .45 weapon from his hip, he held it at the ready while he approached the prone figure, wondering if this was a trick to get him to stop so they could rob him. It’s one of the oldest tricks in the book and if that was the case, he’d plug the kid first and whoever else dared to disrespect him in such a manner. Kneeling beside the kid who was doubled over with his back heaving, he kept the gun aimed at him with one hand while his other hand poked him in the shoulder.

“Hey, you alright?”

“P-please, help me...”

A pair of frightened hazel eyes looked up at him and Asami was suddenly hit with the sweet scent of an omega in heat, shooting straight to his dick and making him hard. But the voice was strained, stretched thin and Asami knew whatever had happened it was dire. His ears suddenly picked up noise from the trees, like fast approaching footsteps and in a split second decision, he hauled the kid to his feet and guided him to the car, putting him to sprawl on the back seat. He drove away, watching in the rearview mirror as two silhouettes broke the treeline before standing in the road and watching him drive away.

..........

Akihito felt a shiver run through him, like ice down his spine. His entire body hurt and he opened his eyes blearily, only to realize for the second time, that he had no idea where he was. He was in a bed though, a really comfortable bed and thoughts of why made him remember the car; the alpha and his need for escape. His fear ratcheted and he looked around the room, quaint and sparsely furnished with a soft brown tone and low lit lamp.

Was this the same alpha’s bed? Was he captured and taken to God knows where? What would happen to him now? Everything hurt, his lungs, legs, his head and his stomach, but that didn’t stop him from throwing the sheets off and shakily trying to stand, legs shaking like a newborn colt’s.

“Hey, you’re awake.”

Akihito startled at the voice, stepping back until he collapsed on the bed in a very undignified manner. He scooted back as the strange man approached him, a tray in his hands. He pulled the sheet up to his nose as if it could hide him from the stranger, protect him. 

“Who the hell are you and what am I doing here?” Akihito wanted to sound unafraid, firm, but even to his own ears the fear was evident.

The unknown man put the tray on the bedside table before turning to look at him with eyes so golden Akihito was temporarily mesmerized. But he shook the thought from his head, what if this man was friends with the guy that had hit him?

“My name is Asami Ryuichi, yours?”

Akihito didn’t answer, but at least this guy wasn’t as rude. He took in those broad shoulders, the muscles and the fact that this man was _really_ handsome.

“You can tell me when you’re ready. There’s soup, water and aspirin here. Eat, then get some rest, I’ll be back to check on you later.”

The man walked away and when the door closed behind him, Akihito gingerly lowered the sheet, got to his feet and padded over to the window.

Damn thing had grills on it. He could see the backdrop of the city skyline though, the multitude of colors and shadows. It was night and it looked like he was at least thirty stories up. He didn’t know how long he stood there staring out at nothing, but he was startled when the man’s voice started behind him again. He flinched, then turned to look at the man warily.

The man, Asami, walked over to the tray, his brows creased. “You hadn’t touched the soup, wasn’t it good?”

Akihito would have snorted, except he still wasn’t sure what was going on or what this man’s intentions were. But he figured a man that worried about his cooking and hadn’t touched him couldn’t be _that_ bad, right? RIGHT?

“I...uh, I didn’t eat any.”

The man looked at him again. This time he had a small ceramic plate in his hand and he took up the soup before putting the plate where the bowl was.

“It’s cold by now, anyway. Brought you a sandwich.”

Akihito smiled tentatively. Hospitality was a good sign. A very good sign. Maybe this guy wasn’t an alpha asshole like the other one.

“You didn’t take the painkillers, how do you feel?”

Akihito’s left cheek throbbed where he got slapped and if he ran his tongue over it he could taste the open flesh in his mouth. His arms hurt where the guy dug his fingers into his flesh and his back throbbed where the man flung him into the door of the car. His legs felt like he ran two miles without stretching his muscles at all and his previous headache was now just a dull throb. He also felt really tired and weak. “I’m fine.”

“You still haven’t told me your name...”

Akihito felt even more self conscious all of a sudden. “Takaba Akihito.”

“Takaba, nice to meet you.”

Akihito nodded. “Where am I, though?”

“The Peninsula...”

Akihito’s eyes widened in shock. That was one of the five most expensive hotels in Tokyo. He looked around the room, really took it in. It had that posh, lavish feel to it and he was freaking out too much to notice before. He never thought he’d ever set foot in such an expensive place anytime soon.

“There’s a bathroom over there in case you need to get cleaned up,” Asami pointed out and Akihito looked to the polished oak door. He could feel the grime on his skin, the caked on sweat from his escape attempt. Did the guy really let him sleep in a bed while he smelled so bad? “Drink the water and eat, shower, and then you can tell me what happened out there tonight.”

Asami walked away again and Akihito sat on the bed, looking at the food and the water. His stomach growled loudly at the sight. After eating then drinking, the shower was done and Akihito would have squealed in delight at the double showerhead. The stall alone was bigger than the perimetre of his bathroom back home. When he came out there were clothes on the bed for him and he would have smiled, except, he still didn’t know what this guy’s ploy was. He wasn’t ready to let down his guard just yet. When he walked out to the really lavish living room, the first thing that caught his eyes was the expanse of the chandelier hanging from the ceiling, the soft, earthy tone of the place and how everything matched to create a very relaxed and comfortable ambience. The man, Asami, was nowhere to be seen. He slowly walked out to the living room, drawn to the wall made completely of glass. The city was so beautiful from such a view it momentarily mesmerized him. Enough so that when Asami’s voice drifted over his shoulder he gasped, startled.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?”

Akihito moved away, taking hesitant steps back, away from Asami while he kept his eyes on him. “It is.”

Asami raised his right hand as if to touch, but then lowered it before asking, “How do you feel, do you have a fever?”

“No, I don’t think so. And I’m fine, thanks.”

Asami sat down in the couch and started drinking tea. Akihito sat in the recliner adjacent.

“So, what happened tonight?”

Akihito took a deep breath, then explained.

Asami’s eyes narrowed. “A situation like that, the police won’t be effective. More than likely you were bought for breeding; Omega trafficking. Any idea who the guy was that had you?”

“No, he aah...” Akihito trailed off, fingers grazing the bruise on his face before lightly rubbing his sore bicep through the long sleeve shirt he wore. The man’s eyes darkened dangerously and it caused Akihito to pull back into the chair, bracing for what, he wasn’t sure.

Then Asami looked at him, and his features softened to neutrality. “I just don’t like it, Omegas aren’t less than alphas, just different, as far as I see...”

Akihito nodded his head, he totally agreed. Maybe this guy really wasn’t so bad after all.

“Your father, what’s his name and number? I’ll let you call him.”

Excited at the prospect of seeing and hearing from his father again, Akihito smiled a genuine smile. He watched as Asami reached for a cordless phone on a table nearby. “Takaba Ayashi, o80-4734-9112.”

Asami dialled out. After a moment, he relayed, “There’s no answer. I’ll leave a message.”

Fearing for his father and why he couldn’t reach him, Akihito stood and sat next to Asami, listening in as the man conveyed where he was.

“I’m sure he’ll call back once he gets the message. In the mean time, why don’t you go and take a nap?”

“No.”

“Takaba...”

“I said no! What if he’s hurt, or...?”

“ _You’re_ hurt.” Akihito drew in a breath of defiance. “He could be out looking for you. It might be a simple case of his battery died. By the way...”

Akihito startled when the man brushed soft fingers over his abused cheek. “Does it hurt?”

It did. But under that there was an undercurrent coursing through his body, caused by the electrifying touch of the man’s soft fingers. Akihito forgot that he was in heat hours before and all the tumultuous emotions and feelings going through him had dampened it, but hadn’t gotten rid of it completely either. Little sparks of pleasure shot straight to his dick and he was slicking up again while his cheeks burned with a flush. For a moment it seemed Asami was lost in thought, those golden eyes unfocused. But when he drew in a deep breath Akihito knew he was taking in his scent; his arousal. He could smell Asami’s too.

“The bed...”

Akihito’s eyes widened at that. What was the man suggesting? Did he want to mate him? Was he going to make him fight for his right to say no all over again? Was he...?

“...Go lie down.”

Asami retracted his hand, stood and walked away and Akihito wasn’t sure why that made him feel a pang of guilt and a little resentment. For all his idealism, he was still in heat, and that meant the need to take alpha cock so bad. He watched Asami’s broad back as he disappeared around a corner, remembering the man’s scent and the look in those golden eyes. He knew Asami wanted it too, took to his arousing alpha scent like bees to honey but Asami was respecting his boundaries, and to be honest, he didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. He stumbled his way to the room previous and collapsed on the bed, confused and hard. 

He was startled for the umpteenth time by the sudden sound of that deep, baritone voice. He turned on the bed to look at Asami, a mixture of a serious and empathic expression on his face.

“Just remember one thing, if you’re not mated by morning and your father doesn’t show up, I have to take you to a state facility.”

Without another word Asami disappeared again and Akihito’s stomach twisted into really tight knots. He knew, the choice was made for him. This alpha, who after a few hours of interaction had some redeeming qualities or some unknown alpha who might be worse than the last one...?

He had no idea when he passed out.

..........

Asami was a light sleeper, so he wasn’t all that surprised when in the semi-dark frantic lips descended on his in inexperienced hunger. He’d heard the door open, the deep breaths and the sound of feet shuffling closer. He could feel the beast inside him roar with need, because Takaba’s scent and his taste aroused something so primal and deep he found it hard to control himself. He grabbed him by the arm and pulled Takaba down on the bed beside him, noticing that his skin felt clammy and he was shivering.

Takaba broke the kiss and drew a deep breath before murmuring shakily, “I...I can’t...”

And Asami knew, the heat had reached the excruciating stage. In the semi-dark, because Tokyo was a city that never slept, a psychedelic color scheme from the never ending nightlife had them bathed in its glow. Takaba’s eyes were hazy with lust, his soft lips parted and Asami couldn’t help but to taste him again, sucking his tongue into his mouth and taking all that he could. His dick was spiking so hard his entire body thrummed with the need to mate the omega under him and he rolled over while nudging those smaller legs apart so he could fit snuggly between them. He started grinding his hardon against Takaba’s, who threw his head back with a long, drawn out, sexy moan leaving his lips.

“You want this, don’t you?” Asami asked smoothly, kissing a bruise into his shoulder after running his tongue over Takaba’s throat.

“Y-yeah.” Akihito hissed, obviously aching with the need to be mated. 

Their hands were everywhere on each other, fingers scorching in their wake. Takaba’s hands were on his ass, pressing down as he grinded into him hotly.

“I need you to fuck me, need it in me right now, please.” 

Takaba’s beseeching voice shot straight to Asami’s dick and even though he’ll never say it out loud, it’s been a really long time since it’s felt this good. He pulled the boy’s shirt over his head, tossed it to the side and grazed those pink little nubs with his teeth. Takaba’s back arched and his finger held him tight from the pleasure.

“Knew you’d like that.”

“Please,” Takaba begged, throwing his legs back. 

Asami removed the boy’s pants and underwear, breathing deeply when the musk of arousal intensified. Takaba’s dick was rock hard, his pink little hole contracting with slick and it was all he could do at the sight. He quickly shucked his own clothes, barely able to reign in his libido and he lined himself up with that perfect little ass and pushed slowly.

Asami was mesmerized, completely smitten when Takaba just opened up to him like a flower in full bloom, his slick entrance taking every inch of cock so smoothly. The boy keened and moaned hotly while he fucked him and even though Asami just wanted to fuck him so hard and fast his head would spin, he liked to do it slow that first time, paying rapt attention to every fleeting emotion on his partner’s face. Takaba’s face was beautiful, hazel eyes wide and pleading, his body small and sinfully hot, skin smooth and flushed with arousal. Asami smirked when the boy grabbed his shoulders, canted his hips and met every thrust with an impatient push of his hips, so tight he felt like a vice. He kissed those sinful lips once again, licking every inch of skin and he could manage to feel Takaba shaking intensely. He watched as the head of his cock caught on the rim of the boy’s ass after he pulled out, then he rams back in so hard and fast Takaba’s gasping for breath.

He kisses every sound out of that delicious mouth.

“God...” Takaba moaned, voice a fucked out lilt. “Oh god...!” And Asami rolled them so Takaba was straddling him, smaller legs bracketing his hips as the boy sat fully on his cock, gravity burying him to the hilt. 

“It feels good, going to knot you, spread you open and take you all night long.” Asami grabbed the boy’s hair and pulled his head down, sealing that promise with a kiss. “You want it, don’t you?”

Takaba nodded jerkily, moans and groans falling from his lips, his body whip cord tight, lithe muscles constricting from the strain. Asami could feel his knot swelling for the kid while his pulse quickened, and he held him around the hips and tugged forward before pushing him back so he was riding his huge cock, taking it all and crying out in ecstasy. A fucked out, debauched bundle of nerves.

There was the unspoken revelation of knotting leading to pregnancy, of Takaba giving birth to his kid months from now and Asami didn’t have any real problem with the idea. Heck, he liked the kid, if he was honest with himself. He was just so easy to _want_.

“I-I want it. T-touch me, please...” Takaba begged and Asami gripped one hip harshly while he tugged on the boy’s erection with his other hand. Their tenor increased, both of them rushing towards the finish line that promised fulfilled desires and earth shattering orgasms.

Takaba cried out as ropes of sperms shot from his dick all over Asami’s stomach and hand while Asami grunted and groaned as his knot swelled, filling the kid with come as it slotted into place inside him.

There was complete lassitude and total submission, and when Takaba collapsed on top of him, sweaty face cradled in his neck, breathing him in and licking at his neck like a kitten, Asami held him close, kissed his mop of wily, dirty blond hair and whispered, “I’ll take real good care of you. Give me everything, you won’t be disappointed.”

If Asami’s getting more than a bit territorial over an omega he just met and mated, well, let’s just say after their bonding, he was entitled to it.

..........

Ayashi spent every waking moment panicking, going through his contacts and trying to find a way to locate his son and blow this story wide open. He knew better than to go through the proper channels, because there was nothing proper about his son getting kidnapped. From school! With the involvement of school officials!

Exposing the story was the easy part. After talking to his Editor In Chief, the man had agreed on a full investigation of the school and their records. The clincher though was the fact that only police and state officials could get access to the school records, so until the investigations were done through the proper channel, he’d have to wait on a detective friend of his to find out if they obtained any news about his son’s whereabouts. If there was a paper trail to follow or any general leads.

It was an extremely rough evening, scourged with loads of panic attacks, anger and immense worry on his part.

What had happened to his son? Where have they taken him? Was he alright?

Ayashi pulled at the neck of his shirt as he pushed his front door open that night, looking as haggard as he felt. His beautiful, precious Akihito, probably getting fucked by an alpha right now...needing his father to save him and he wasn’t there...wouldn’t know where to start.

Ayashi choked on a sob as he headed straight for the hard stuff. Vodka, rum and bourbon. Whiskey and Gin a few hours later to dampen the guilt further.

The apartment was suddenly too small and the world tilted on its axis. Ayashi spent god knows how many hour drinking, moaning for the safe return of his son. The self-recrimination pounded in his skull like a gavel at his sentencing; he should have seen this coming, he should have protected his son better. It’s not like Omega slave trade was front page news....Fuck!

He wanted his son back more than anything he’s ever wanted in his life. It brought tears to his eyes and pain to his heart.

The liquor did its job though, numbing him from the tips of his hair to the sole of his feet until sometime in the hours of night, he passed out.

..........

“Holy crap! Holy shit! _Holy..._!” Akihito found himself babbling like a mad man all morning. He kept looking down at Asami, who wouldn’t stop no matter how much he begged.

“My...my...my father...gotta (gulp) call him (moan) soon...”

Asami didn’t stop. He had the stamina of a horse! It’s early morning and they’ve sexed so much his body was over sensitive and really in need of some rest. Dire rest. Other than the mating process, he’d gotten his first blow job, had his prostate milked for hours, his nipples treated like candy and now...now he was experiencing his first rim job.

Asami would not take his tongue out of his ass.

“You gotta stop, _please_.” Akihito kept hyperventilating, breath coming in short pants because as soon as he’d finished showering -properly, mind you. Asami even came in to help him bathe his backside and legs because he was still stiff from the night’s activities- Asami had cornered him as soon as he stepped out of the stall and hoisted him up on his shoulders so he could use his tongue. It only reminded him of their age and body mass difference when the man could easily stand on his two feet and eat him out right there in the middle of a bathroom bigger than his bedroom back home. 

And as much as Akihito was relishing the attention, his ass _hurt_. It was so sensitive and sore everything Asami did to him now was tinged with an edge of pain. He’d hardly slept last night because Asami was so insatiable and now the morning was no different. Asami didn’t seem to want to leave his ass alone.

“Oh, oh, aaaah,” Akihito panted, body tensing up because he was so damn close. It was still hot what Asami was doing to him and right before he was to cum, Asami sucked his cock into his mouth and swallowed him so far down he could feel the tip of the man’s nose grazing his pubic hair.

“No, god...I’m gonna...Ah, ah, aah...” Akihito cried as his body spasmed and he came right down Asami’s throat, who swallowed every drop and sucked on his length until it had started to hurt again. There was only so many handjobs and blowjobs he could take.

Jesus Christ, he was hurting so bad all over. He tried to push the man away as Asami walked with him still on his face to settle him on the huge vanity, planting him on his ass and pushing his legs back so he could fuck him again.

It was a frightening thought. 

“No, please, Asami,” Akihito whined, tears gathering his eyes as the man maneuvered him for _another_ round of fucking. “Please, I can’t... It _hurts_.”

“It’s the last time,” Asami groaned as he slid so easily to the tight channel, raw and open from the constant use and abuse from the night before right back until now. He kissed Akihito on the lips, swallowing his groans of displeasure as he held his legs back and started a steady, relentless pace. He noticed the tears on his mate’s young face and he kissed them away before before leaning in for another dance of their hot tongues. “I know it hurts, I know but you’ll call your father and I might not see you again for days. I want to have as much as you as possible. I want to mark you so when you leave here, no other alpha can get their claws into you. You’ll be mine, Takaba, mine forever,” Asami growled, even while his possessiveness forced him to slam home harder, repeatedly shoving the kid back into the vanity mirror while he pressed his hands against it to prevent his head from injury. And Asami couldn’t stop; wanted that sweet ass so bad he was overcome with it. They were mated, Takaba was marked with his scent and he knew, however long it took, the kid would always find his way back to him.

They belonged to each other now.

“It still hurts, _christ_.” Akihito shoved at Asami’s pecs, his bicep or his chest weakly, trying to get him to relent but the man wasn’t having it. He batted the man’s hand away when it looked like he was reaching for his nipples, which were pinch bruised and nibble swollen. He was so sore he couldn’t even get hard. His dick twitched weakly at the stimulation.

“I’ll knot you one last time,” Asami hissed, speeding up as he kissed bruises into Akihito’s neck and nibbled at his earlobes.

“No! NO!” Akihito shouted, panic flaring through him at the prospect of another knot. He tried twisting away but Asami’s cock was so huge it felt like it was what was keeping him in place. “You knotted me three times already, I’ll be in the shower at least another twenty minutes if you do that. Get off!”

Asami could tell Akihito was serious, and he wasn’t indifferent to his plight, but for the millionth time, he needed more of the young boy under him.

“I’ll come soon, hold on...” Asami groaned, even while he maneuvered Takaba until he was standing with both those skinny legs wrapped around his waist and those hands around his neck for leverage while he pounded that ass so good he was nearing his umpteenth orgasm. He hugged Tabaka close, whispering in his ears how many filthy thoughts he put into his head and how much he wanted to fuck him into next month, until he pulled out and shot his load all over the kid’s ass and lower back, riding out his orgasm before lowering Takaba to the floor.

Akihito’s legs were so shaky he almost face planted while he made a dash for the open stall and shouted over his shoulder. “Fuck off! If you touch me again I’ll castrate you!”

Panting, Asami chuckled. He’d really love to see that one for himself, even though he’ll never say it out loud for Takaba to hear. He didn’t disbelieve the boy would try _something_ to try to get him to leave him alone. He looked down at his twitching, cum covered dick and smirked. It would have to be satisfied for now.

..........

“Takaba, open up!”

There was incessant pounding like drums in his head, until Ayashi realized it was actually somebody beating down his front door.

“Go away,” he moaned weakly, turning his face the other way and regretting it when bright, warm sunlight hit him straight in the face. He had a killer hangover and didn’t want to move. He hoped whoever was at the door would go away. Right now.

“Son of a bitch.” Detective Katsu Moriata cursed as he let himself into his friend’s apartment, only to see him passed out and face down on his bed. When he got closer he realized he was drunk. He shoved at the man and shouted at him to get his ass out of bed.

“Yo, up. You need a shower, you reek!”

The detective had to help Ayashi to the bathroom, leaning him against the stall wall in his clothes as he turned the cold water on to full blast, laughing when the man yelled and startled as the icy water hit him.

“What the hell!?” Ayashi hedged, looking around until his eyes landed on his laughing friend.

“Hey, get cleaned up. I’ll put some coffee on for you in the kitchen. I’ve got some news.”

Ayashi glared at the man as he walked away, snickering to himself as he headed out. But he didn’t complain, only switched the water to warm and took a nice, sobering shower. After brushing his teeth he got dressed and headed to the kitchen, the strong smell of coffee sobering him further.

“Hey, how you feeling?” the detective asked as he passed over the cup of hot black coffee.

Ayashi sniffled. There was still a pounding in his head, but it wasn’t as bad as before. “I’ve seen better days.”

Katsu nodded. “Drink some and then we’ll talk. I’m going to find you some aspirin for that headache you’re sporting.”

Ayashi nodded. After the preliminaries, he was eager to find out what the detective was able to find and if it had any relevance to his son. He was about to ask when the man walked in holding up his phone and charging.

“I was calling you all morning with no answer. Now I see the reason why.”

“Yeah,” Ayashi groaned, rubbing his hand over his face. That should have been done from last night but obviously his mind wasn’t in the right place then. It still wasn’t now. His son was still missing and after so many hours, who knew what had happened to him? “What did out find out?”

Katsu shoved his hands in his pockets before answering. “Nothing.”

Ayashi looked at the man with one eyebrow raised. “You came beating down my door to tell me you found nothing on my son?”

Katsu nodded, but he didn’t look the least bit deterred. “That’s a good thing and a bad thing.”

Ayashi shook his head in disbelief. The bad part he got, but, “How can that ever be a good thing?”

Katsu was quick to explain. “When we confiscated and checked the school records, we found evidence of embezzlement, fraud and human trafficking. Subsequent checks revealed most Omegas who suddenly went into heat without an explanation was accounted for...all but your son.”

Ayashi couldn’t connect the dots on this one. “What are you trying to say?”

“Everybody left a paper trail except for your son. The initial name of his buyer was a man who died ten years ago. That man’s bank account was co-owned with another business man that died five years ago. The second man’s primary account led to association with people who have all died some time within the last fifteen years...”

The wheels were turning in Ayashi’s head. He was a reporter, he could smell a headline, record breaking story a mile away. “So my son wasn’t taken by just any little rich alpha with grubby hands...he was taken by somebody high up in the food chain, someone for whom anonymity was detrimental...”

Katsu snapped his fingers and agreed. “Bingo. Now, the thing is we have only a handful of really powerhouse alphas who could really pull something like this off.”

Ayashi’s eyes narrowed. “Who?”

“Woah, woah.” Katsu backed off. “That’s confidential.”

Ayashi growled. He knew all about bureaucratic red tape. It was his main problem with the law, and why half the alphas who committed crimes and atrocities got to walk without getting what they deserved. “What _can_ you tell me?”

Katsu rubbed his chin, walking back and forth to get his thoughts together. “I’ve got an idea... you once mentioned you were investigating some unknown up and comer that was taking the underground by storm, right?”

“Yeah,” Ayashi agreed, eyes narrowing. “You think that have anything to do with my son?” Ayashi stood suddenly, his chair almost falling to the floor. “Do you think whoever that bastard is my son is his ransom?”

“Wait, wait, hold on,” Katsu muttered, obviously thinking. “It’s just something I thought up based on what you told me about what you were working on. How many others know about this mystery man and what he’s up to?”

Ayashi scrubbed a hand over his face, clearly agitated. “In my agency, only me. I’d take a pretty strong guess nobody else has noticed yet. The guy’s been slowly getting his clutches in the right places in the right time, which isn’t anything fancy and grand like a hostile takeover. No, this guy is a strategist and he knows exactly how and who to play. I’m working secretly with my editor to try and get some news on this guy, whoever he is...”

Katsu agreed. It was a good theory. “How did you find out in the first place?”

Ayashi shrugged. “Funniest thing. Was doing a stakeout and heard some street kids on a corner talking about this guy.”

“So he manages to slip under the radar all this time...I think you should keep your eyes out and your ears open. I’m not sure if this is in any way related to your son, but you might never know.”

Ayashi developed an even heavier feeling in his stomach. “Speaking of which, I need to know if anybody else tried to call me last night.”

Who knew if anybody else had found out something about his son and had tried to call him? He would never, ever lose hope that he’d somehow get his son back into his arms, right where he belonged. He walked over to the kitchen counter and turned on the device. It lit up with a flourish, then the applications started to load. In the meantime Ayashi took the aspirins and knocked them back with some water. He didn’t see the need to prolong his headache for much longer.

Katsu’s phone started to ring and he stepped out of the kitchen and into the living room to answer the call.

Ayashi looked at his own device once it settled to see he had 8 missed calls and two voice mail. Two was an unknown number that dialled him last night and earlier this morning, three were Katsu and one was his editor. He wanted to know what the voice message was about so he went into the voice menu and listened.

He started shaking from nerves at the content of the message.

Katsu watched bewildered, while still on his call, as Ayashi raced past him and out the door like the devil was his heels. He would have followed, except the call distracted him and by the time he reached the parking lot, his friend was already driving away. He’ll keep a closer eye on the blond man as soon as he was finish with his business.

..........

“I made you breakfast.”

Akihito was weary as he approached the huge dining table in the kitchen, that had miso soup, steaming bowls with flavored rice, two different meats, coffee, tea and orange juice all laid out like a feast. There were bowls with fruit and vegetable salads too and water. His stomach growled so loudly at the sight he was embarrassed. 

“You made all this?”

“Yes,” Asami answered.

Akihito smiled while tugging on his shirt sleeves. Knowing how to cook was a good trait to have. He looked into Asami’s own golden eyes and his narrowed. “You have to promise not to do anything to me anymore.’

Asami raised both hands in surrender. “I promise. Obviously you can’t take much more anyway.” 

Asami left off the ‘yet’ at the end of that sentence. The sight of Akihito basically hobbling over to the table made a feeling of pride swell so deep in his belly it took all his willpower to hold back. Takaba was his, in every sense of the word and as much as he knew the boy wouldn’t appreciate his possessiveness, his need to covet, it didn’t stop him from feeling it all the same.

The boy was ravaging the food, totally famished and Asami felt only minor guilt for causing it, for going so hard for so long Akihito was too out of it to even notice how hungry he was. Which was why breakfast was like a buffet. He needed to take care of his mate, after all.

After eating so much he felt like he was bursting at the seams, Akihito sat back and patted his belly with a contented sigh. “That was really good.”

Akihito looked back at all the food left behind, but he couldn’t force anymore without risking throwing it back up. He turned his eyes on Asami, who just stood by the island watching him while he sipped his coffee.

“How are you feeling now?” Asami asked.

“Much better,” Akihito answered. “Hey, where’s your phone? I need to try and talk to my father.”

Asami passed over the cordless that hung by the kitchen window.

With anticipation coiling in his stomach like a snake, Akihito dialled his father. His face crumpled when there was still no answer and it went straight to voicemail. He knew Asami left a message last night, so he left one with the bare essential, _’Call me back at this number, Dad. I need you.’_

Asami was there, to sooth Takaba’s tears, as soon as they fell from those impressionable eyes. He pulled him into his arms, rested his head against his shoulders and started carding his fingers through those soft strands of hair. “Hey, let’s go watch some TV.”

Akihito sniffled as Asami led him out to the living room. With wet eyes he asked softly, “Can’t you take me home?”

Asami returned that gaze and answered firmly. “No.”

Indignation rose like a wave in Akihito and he asked suspiciously, “Why not?”

Asami held him close, kissed the top of his head and answered in a low voice. “Because...if I take you home, then that’s less time for me to have you here in my arms, to myself and trust me, I want to have you as long as possible.”

The man sure had moves, Akihito admitted to himself. And as they stood there holding each other and gazing into each other’s eyes, it was obvious they were lost in each other. The attraction was there, the pull was strong and when their lips met in a slow, sensual kiss, Akihito couldn’t help but to melt into it.

An hour later they were on the couch watching TV, Asami sitting reclined with his head on the leather armrest while Akihito slept sitting between his legs with his head tucked into his neck. He knew Akihito was extremely tired, and if his mate drooled all over him he found it a very endearing sight. A few minutes later and his phone rang. It was the front desk, informing him he had a _very_ hysterical visitor. When he found out who he it was, he instructed them to let the man up...accompanied by hotel security.

Gently, Asami eased himself from under Akihito, who snuggled into the couch and snuffled adorably. Waiting on the man to arrive, he removed the snack bags and juice box Akihito littered the immediate area with and dumped them in the trash bag in the kitchen. No use letting his guest think he wasn’t an orderly and immaculate person.

There was suddenly frantic pounding on his front door, and he would have winced for the sake of the wood except, it was just wood. He stole a glance at his mate as he passed by the couch enroute to the door, smiling when Akihito shuffled sleepily at the noise before settling again. He wished he could have gotten more rest, but the man outside the door would not wait a minute longer.

There were muffled arguments on the other side of the door and when Asami turned the knob and opened it, he was greeted with a man around his age who was a cookie cutter cut out of the blond on his couch and an apologetic hotel security. Asami was met with a death glare, hope and expectation mirrored all at once in the man’s features. He didn’t really need any introductions...

“My son’s in there!”

Asami sidestepped the man as he rushed past him, stopped, looked around and then made a beeline straight for the couch. The relief pouring off the man was palpable as he dropped to his knees, smiling with tears in his eyes and one hand over his heart as he reached out a tentative hand to run through his sleeping son’s hair. Then he crushed Akihito to his chest in a bruising hug.

“Aki! Aki-chan, Oh my god! You’re ok, you’re alright, I’m here. Daddy’s here to make sure everything’s ok!”

Akihito spluttered incoherently as he was suddenly jolted awake. He thought he was under some kind of attack when he realized it was his father, overbound with joy to see him and he held on to the man just as tightly, feeling like all was right with the world again as he saw the man. “God, dad...I’m ok, I’m alright. I’m so happy to see you, so glad you’re here.”

Asami would have have been moved by the heartwarming reunion, except, it wasn’t to his favor. He wanted at least another lifetime to have Akihito to himself. But he held back, they were a family. In a short while, he will be too.

“What happened, what happened to you?” Ayashi asked frantically as he pulled back, eyes searching his son’s face and body for any obvious sign of problems. He listened tentatively as his son relayed what happened all of yesterday and how he came to end up _here_. He was largely upset that his in heat son had spent the night with an alpha, but greatly relieved that nothing worse had happened.

He was 100% positive they were mated already. An in heat omega and an alpha in close proximity? For hours? He didn’t even have to ask. Plus, Akihito’s scent had a slight musky tinge to it, and he knew the other man had scent marked his son. All Akihito’s life he’d been trying to put off this act for as long as possible, but now it was too late. He just hoped this man would do right by his son’s dignity and not turn out to be like the countless abusive alphas littering the world.

“Did he hurt you?”

Asami bristled at the question. He would never willingly hurt his mate.

Akihito nodded his head. “No dad, he was...very...um...”

Akihito ducked his head and Ayashi could see the blush rise high in his son’s cheeks. He held on to him tight, as if letting go would make him drift away. “Are you ready to go home?” 

There was a second of pause, then Akihito looked to the other man, Asami, his voice identified in the voice message and some silent communication was exchanged before the man gave an imperceptible nod. Then his son turned back to him and smiled.

“Let’s go home, dad.”

Ayashi felt like a ton had been lifted from his shoulders. Most mates made it a point not to be separated, under any circumstances. _Meaning, most alphas had a possessive streak bigger than the Grand Canyon._ He took his son’s hand and helped him to stand. He waited by the door and watched as Akihito shuffled over to the other man. 

“I’ll visit soon.”

“I expect no less.”

There was a hesitant awkwardness between them, Ayashi noted. And if the reason why they weren’t kissing each other goodbye was because he was a few feet away? Then good!

The man was the one to kiss his son on the cheek softly and then they left, for home, where they belonged.

..........

The next few months were a whirlwind for the older Takaba. Besides becoming the most overprotective father ever, he was also the world’s biggest cocblock. Ever! Screamed his son one day. Not that Ayashi cared too much as long as his son was safe. 

A few days after the incident he’d talked to his son about returning to school and finishing up his education even though he was mated now. He’d expected some type of hesitation but his son was all for it. And then when Akihito told _that man_ that he wanted to go back to school Ayashi expected to be defending his son’s honor. Instead, the man offered to pay for all future educational endeavors for his Akihito. Up to and including University. _That man_ had even paid for a really exceptional, _very_ expensive Omega school that Ayashi would have only dreamed he could send his son to on his salary. 

None of them wanted Akihito back in a school where a repeat of the last one was possible. Ayashi was determined to be anal about his son’s welfare though, so when he did background checks on the school, and after some deep digging, he found out that _that man_ was on the school’s board of directors. Unwillingly, he admitted to himself that that was a major plus on his chart. At least _that man_ would make sure his Akihito was safe.

Grudgingly, Ayashi admitted to himself that he really wanted to get in a fight with the man, just to prove to his son that he was right about alphas being assholes all along. And what the hell did that man think he was doing, sending expensive cars with hulking drivers in suits and sunglasses to deliver and pick up his son from school? And Akihito always came home at night because _that man_ had to have him before he got home!

What the fuck?

Mates mate. Fine, Ayashi knew that. It was a given. But the thought of his son at the mercy of _that man?_ didn’t sit right with him. In hindsight, because of their age, it was practically normal to see an alpha twice the mass of his omega counterpart. Like, towering over them. So try as he might, he couldn’t stop his mind from wandering to sex between them, and what might have happened with all the ways Akihito tried to walk straight when clearly, he couldn’t. 

...or the countless hickeys...

...or the finger bruises...

...or the scent marking...

...or...or...or...

His son’s action letting him know that the guy was hung, instead of hearing the words put him through a mindfuck of epic proportions. 

But grudgingly, Ayashi admitted to himself that his son was happy, and all of his attempts to discredit _that man_ and his intentions proved fruitless.

He was slowly starting to release some of the tension at the idea of his son and _that man_. Even went as far as to start to sort-of accept him until Akihito told him he was pregnant.

He fainted.


End file.
